Ninety Ninety Five (9095)
by JeanEliz
Summary: Jeanne, seorang fujoshi yang merupakan mahasiswa jurusan desain di salah satu universitas terkemuka Korea, secara tiba-tiba menemukan surganya di salah satu cafe mungil yang terketak di Apgujeong. Cafe bernama "Ninety Ninety Five" (9095) itu adalah cafe BL, a.k.a tempat delusi para Fujo/Fudanshi / YunJae / BL & Yaoi / DLDR Review jusseyo :) CHAPTER 3 UPDATE! This Is Not Right!
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

Title : Ninety Ninety Five (9095)

Pairing : YunJae &amp; Others

Rate : M #ketawanista

Author : .HaeHyuk

Disclaimer : Semuanya punya Tuhan

Warning : BL, Yaoi (mungkin), BoysLove, de el el

Genre : Romance, Humor, Mesum (?) Lupakan

Summary : Jeanne, seorang fujoshi yang merupakan mahasiswa jurusan desain di salah satu universitas terkemuka Korea, secara tiba-tiba menemukan surganya di salah satu cafe mungil yang terketak di Apgujeong. Cafe bernama "Ninety Ninety Five" (9095) itu adalah cafe BL, a.k.a tempat delusi para Fujo/Fudanshi.

.9095.

**Jeanne POV **

Hai, namaku Jeanne! Bukan Jeanne d' Arc loh ya.. Biodataku tidaklah penting, yang penting adalah kejadian setelah ini. Aku baru saja pulang dari kelas kuliahku, sekarang pukul 1 siang, tentu perutku kelaparan. Kupustuskan untuk ke daerah Apgujeong, setahuku banyak cafe disana. Segera kulangkahkan kakiku ke sepeda motorku dan tancap, eh motor enggak ada pedal gas, adanya puteran gas yg di bagian tangan kanan itu, dan putar gasku agar motorku melaju.

Tak berselang lama, aku tiba di daerah Apgujeong. Motorku segera kuparkirkan dan aku berjalan kaki mencari cafe yang menarik, namun tampakanya sulit, banyak cafe yang pernah kukunjungi dan aku sedikit jenuh dengan suasana cafe-cafe itu. Setidaknya 10 menit sudah kuberjalan. Namun tiba-tiba, sebuah cafe dengan dominan cat merah menyapa indra penglihatanku. Cafe itu tidaklah nampak megah, namun tampak mungil dan nyaman. Kulihat sekelilingku, hei, aku tak pernah ke daerah ini, pantas saja aku tak melihat cafe ini dari dulu. Ninety Ninety Five, tertulis dengan abjad di depan cafe itu. Perutku sudah terlalu lapar jika harus memikirkannya lagi, segera kumelangkahkan kakiku untuk masuk ke dalam. Pintu pun terbuka dan...

"Selamat datang di Ninety Ninety Five!" Serentak seluruh pelayan disana menyapaku. Well, well.. Seluruh pelayan disini adalah NAMJA TAMPAN DAN CANTIK! Maldo Andwae! Aku melihat namja tipe uke disini! Ah, ada yang seme juga! Omo! Omo! Mereka bermain pocky game! Apa ini butler cafe? Tapi.. Entahlah.

"Annyeonghaseyo, agasshi. Anda sendirian?" Tanya seorang namja yang berada di dekatku. Kubaca name-tag nya, Micky Yoochun. Mwo?! Apa ia mengedipkan matanya? Cassanova sekali -_-

"Ne, aku sendiri saja"

"Ah algeuseumnida, anda mau duduk di sofa atau kursi biasa?" Lanjut Yoochun "Di sofa saja, sepertinya nyaman" Aku pun diantarnya ke salah satu sofa yang berada agak di dalam. Kuperhatikan interior cafe ini, amat berkelas, seperti dibuat profesional. Cahaya lampunya yang terang memudahkanku melihat aktifitas di cafe ini. Lagi-lagi kulihat sepasang namja bergandengan tangan. Apa aku sudah di surga, Tuhan?

"Silakan, agasshi. Selamat datang di Ninety Ninety Five. Sebelumnya, bolehkah saya menanyakan satu hal?"

"Tentu" jawabku setelah menyamankan posisiku di sofa itu "Apakah anda seorang fujoshi, agasshi?" Tanyanya tanpa melepas senyumnya

"Mwo?! Apa.. Bagaimana.. Tidak.. Uh, iya..." Shock! Tentu aku shock. Fakta yang tersembunyi begitu rapat bisa terbogkar dengan sekali melihat?

"Jangan kaget, agasshi. Tidak masalah menjadi fujoshi, karena cafe ini memang dibuka untuk para fujo dan fudanshi. Izinkan saya menjelaskan. Cafe ini ada cafe BL atau BoysLove. Disini anda diperkenankan untuk memesan makanan dan minuman, tentunya setelah memilih couple yang akan melayani anda. Namun anda tidak boleh mengganti couplenya dengan couple yang lain karena disini, kami benar-benar real, bisa terjadi kecemburuan nanti. Lalu, setiap 1 porsi makanan maupun minuman, anda boleh memilih menu skenario, yaitu pertunjukan yang ingin anda lihat dari couple pelayan anda nantinya. Ada yang belum jelas?" Jelas Yoochun dengan perlahan dan senyuman itu tidak hilang! Daebak!

"Uh, ya.. Sepertinya sudah jelas." Jawabku bingung, well, siapa yang tidak bingung. Semuanya secara tiba-tiba menerjang sistem kerja pikiranku. Kubuka menu yang disodorkan olehnya, melihat-lihat foto makanan yang menggugah selera. Kuputuskan untuk memesan sepaket U-Know Time, yang terdiri dari Hero Steak dan U-Know Tea. Mengapa namanya aneh sekali? -_-

"Untuk paket ini, anda mendapat 2 skenario, untuk couplenya, merupakan U-Know Yunho dan Hero Jaejoong. Anda mau mengganti couplenya dengan couple yang lain? Kusarankan sih, tidak. Karena mereka couple favourite di cafe ini, tentunya coupleku juga. Hehe"

"Tidak usah, biarkan begitu saja. Terima kasih" Aku sama sekali tak mengerti, namun jika katanya memang couple favourite, ya mungkin memang baik adanya (?). Yoochun pun melangkah pergi. Whoa... Sungguh.. Keberuntungan besar sebagai seorang fujoshi. Tak snegaja masuj ke BL Cafe dan merasakan pengalaman baru XD

"Annyeong agasshi? Naneun Jaejooong imnida. Bangapseumnida" Seorang namja yang.. Omo... AMAT SANGAT CANTIK! Dia benar-benar seorang uke!

"Naneun Yunho imnida. Couplenya Jaejoong.." Satu lagi namja yang ada di kiri Jaejoong mengatakan hal yang membuatku nyaris berteriak. Ia benar-benar tampan dan manly! Bahkan rahang tegasnya menggoda para wanita manapun untuk melingkarkan tangannya disana. Aigoo.. Apakah 'itunya' semanly wajahnya? #plak

"Ah nde, annyeong.. Naneun Jeanne imnida. Manasseo bangapseumnida" Ujarku terbata. Sungguh mentalku belum siapppppp...!

"Jadi, agasshi ingin Joongie melakukan apa dengan Yunnie? 2 skenario kann?" Omo! Imut sekalii! Neomu kwiyeowo :*

"Eh, aku tidak tahu ada pilihan apa saja, Joongie" Jawabku memberanikan diri memanggil namanya

"Kyaa, Yunnie! Agasshi mau memanggil nama Joongiee ~" Jaejoong menjerit dan memeluk leher Yunho yang berada di sampingnya. Yunho hanya tersenyum lembut kepada Jaejoong. Astaga. Aku bisa nosebleed disini! Tak heran mereka adalah couple favourite, chemistry mereka sungguh nyata! "Tenang, Joongie.. Kasihan agasshi nya tidak menggerti mau memilih yang mana.." Ujar Yunho kalem dan beraura dominan.

"Jadi begini. Ada macam-macam skenario, bisa dilihat di menu untuk refrensi, namun bisa juga anda membuat sendiri skenarionya, asal tidak terlalu melenceng dari menu yang ada. Silakan, kami akan melakukannya dengan senang hati" Yunho menjelaskannya dengan membuka menu skenario yang ada di tiap-tiap meja

Kulihat ada Pocky Kiss, Bridal Hug, Proposal, Omo! Proposal? Daebak! Bahkan ada, ah chakkaman..

"Apa yang dimaksud dengan angka 17 di sini?" Tanyaku sembari menunjuk beberapa menu yang ada lambang angka 17 berwarna merah.

"Yunnie, jelaskan.. Joongie malu kalau yang itu.." Jaejoong pun menoel pipi Yunho yang masih setia dipeluknya.

"Jadi, untuk yang ini.. Ehm, bagaimana bilangnya ya... Anda perlu berusia lebih dari 17 tahun karen anda akan memilih skenario yang memiliki unsur sedikit, yah, sedikit, yaoi.. Eh? Begitu mungkin.." Yunho menjelaskan dengan sedikit gugup. Jadi, yaoi eoh? Kuterima tantanganmu! (Yang nantang juga siapa ._.)

Kubaca lagi beberapa nama menu yang memiliki tanda 17 di sampingnya, Midnight Kiss, Love Over Lust. Nama-nama skenarionya saja sudah mengandung unsur yaoi -_-

"Baiklah, aku akan memilih skenario ..."

**TBC**

**Annyeong! LiZz kembaliii! Gara-gara kemarin LiZz lihat tentabg BL Cafe di youtube, jadi berimajinasi bagaimana kalo YunJae bikin / kerja di cafe kayak gitu XD**

**Ohya, gimana FF Chaos Of Step Brother nya? Mian kalo endingnya kurang jelas atau kurang greget *bow**

**FF kali ini akan LiZz kurangi humornya, karena ceritanya akan cukup serius (apanya yang serius -_-) tapi bisa jadi humornya kumat #tendang**

**Sekian dari LiZz, mohon reviewnya buat lanjutin FF iniiii**

**kalo updatenya telat, mianhae.. Udah deket waktu ujian soalnya**.


	2. Chapter 2 - Who Is JeJe!

**Title : Ninety Ninety Five (9095)**

**Pairing : YunJae &amp; Others**

**Rate : M #ketawanista**

**Author : LiZziE. YunJae .HaeHyuk**

**Disclaimer : Semuanya punya Tuhan**

**Warning : BL, Yaoi (mungkin), BoysLove, de el el**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Mesum (?) Lupakan**

**Summary : Jeanne, seorang fujoshi yang merupakan mahasiswa jurusan desain di salah satu universitas terkemuka Korea, secara tiba-tiba menemukan surganya di salah satu cafe mungil yang terketak di Apgujeong. Cafe bernama "Ninety Ninety Five" (9095) itu adalah cafe BL, a.k.a tempat delusi para Fujo/Fudanshi.**

**Heiii! LiZz udah cepet update! Readers juga cepet review dongg :p. Jja! Happy reading!**

**.9095.**

**Jeanne POV**

"Baiklah, aku akan memilih skenario yang kalian rekomendasikan saja" Jawabku akhirnya. Heol, aku tak mengerti mana yang kelihatan asyik (karena bagiku yang fujoshi ini, semuanya mendebarkan!)

"Joongie, kau mau melakukan yang mana hari ini?" Tanya Yunho sambil mengelus rambut Jaejoong yang tampak halus sekaliiii #melting

"Terserah Yunnie saja, asal bersama Yunnie, apapun aku mau.." Kyaaa! Imutnyaaaa! Aku tak menghitung berapa kali sudah kuteriakkan kata imutttt!

"Mian sebelumnya, agasshi sudah berumur 17 tahun kan? Karena, ehm.. Yah, begitulah." Tanya Yunho sambil mengedipkan matanya dan menyeringai, wait, pervert?! Jangan-jangan, dia mau menyerang Jaejoong! Andwae! Aku terlalu yadong -_-

"Sudah sih, memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku ingin merekomendasikan skenario yang bertanda 17, karena sejujurnya, tak banyak yang berani memesan skenario itu, dan kali ini, ehm, bagaimana ya.. Aku ingin... Ya, aku ingin menyerang BooJae-ku ini" Aigooo! Seringaiannya seksi sekaliii! Apa katanya? Menyerang? 'Menyerang'?! Yunho ini, dia ini, pervert sekali! Tapi dia gantenggg.. Dan Jaejoong lucu sekali, dia memukul pelan lengan Yunho yang ada di hadapannya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Heoll, daebak.. Uri Yunnie neomu pervert, eoh? Apa Joongie tahan dengan Yunnie?" Godaku pada couple imut di hadapanku itu, yang berefek besar. Jaejoong makin menunduk malu dan apa itu rona merah di pipinya? Yunhopun terlihat salting dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Tapi mana aku tahu itu gatal sungguhan atau enggak? =_=

"Lupakan, jadi mana yang kau rekomendasikan?" Tanyaku lagi, menyadari situasi canggung yang kubuat sendiri.

"Mungkin yang ini, dan ini.. Yang ini pertama saja, untuk pemanasan, skenario yang manis saja." Tunjuk Yunho pada menu di hadapanku yang terbuka dari tadi.

"Ah, Yunnie, Joongie ambil pesanan agasshi dulu ne? Jwiseonghamnida agasshi." Jaejoong yang mendengar bel counter, segera berlalu (atau melarikan diri?) kearah counter yang terhubung dengan dapur.

"Nde, aku ambil 2 skenario yang kamu mau itu."

"Oh iya, boleh aku bertanya?" Tanyaku lagi pada Yunho.

"Silakan, agasshi.." Yunho kembali memasang senyum lembutnya setelah tadi menyeringai mendengar aku menyetujui rekomendasinya. Kurasa pikirannya sedang berkelana ke dunia-menggoda-Joongie tadi

"Apa kalian benar-benar sepasang kekasih? Tolong ceritakan mengenai kalian.. Dan, apakah kalian bisa berhenti bersikap terlalu sopan padaku? Aku merasa tidak nyaman, sesunguhnya." Yunho yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa kecil, sepertinya banyak yang menanyakan hal seperti itu padanya. Well, aku sungguh penasaran.

"Satu-satu, ne.. Jadi, ya, kami memang benar sepasang kekasih. Kutebak Yoochun sudah mengatakan kalau semua couple adalah real disini. Yang kedua, kami sebenarnya tidak diperkenankan menceritakannya kepada tamu, untuk profesionalistas, tetapi, jujur, Joongie sudah tertarik kepada anda dari awal anda masuk ke cafe ini. Bahkan ia berharap akan dipilih oleh anda. Jadi mungkin anda bisa menanyakannya pada Joongie nanti. tanyakan. Dan kami tidak diperkenankan untuk berlaku kurang sopan. Tapi jika anda kurang nyaman, mungkin kami bisa menurunkan standar kesopanan kami. Aduh, apa yang kubicarakan sih?" Jawab Yunho panjang-kali-lebar-samadengan-luas dengan sedikit bergumam di akhir.

"Tertarik? Apa yang menarik dariku?" Tanyaku lebih kepada diriku sendiri.

"Setahuku, Joongie suka pada orang yang tidak mudah sungkan dan menunjukkan apa yang ada di pikirannya."

"Joongie datang! Bersama Hero Steak dan U-Know Tea milik agasshi!" Jaejoong datang dengan langkah riang yang sedikit terburu-buru, membuatku khawatir ia akan menjatuhkan baki yang dibawanya itu.

"Jangan panggil aku agasshi, kumohon. Itu sedikit tidak nyaman. Panggil aku Jeanne, bagaimana? Dan aku akan memanggilmu Joongie serta Yunnie. Eotte?" Tawarku pada mereka, sungguh, aku tak biasa dengan panggilan formal semacam itu.

Jaejoong meletakkan makanan dan minuman yang kupesan sebelumnya, sambil tetap tersenyum bahagia. Hingga kukira ia sudah memberi isolasi di sisi kanan dan kiri mulutnya =_=

"Joongie, boleh panggil Jeanne?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil menoleh pada Yunho dengan binar mata yang berkilau, uh, silau..

"Tentu saja! Yunnie bahkan mengatakan kalau kalian boleh berbicara biasa padaku. Ya kan, Yun?" Potongku sebelum Yunho sempat menjawab. Aku takut ia mengatakan sebaliknya, jadi cepat-cepat kuklarifikasikan.

"Boleh panggil Jeje? Karena Jeanne itu kurang imut.." Tanyanya sambil mem-pout-kan cherry lips nya itu.

"Tentu saja! Aku akan senang sekali. Itu artinya kau mau akrab denganku kan?" Sepertinya hari-hariku akan terisi dengan pergi ke cafe ini deh. Suasana disini sangat menyenangkan, bahkan mendebarkan melihat mereka bertingkah imut disini.

"Silakan dinikmati. Yunnie sama Joongie duduk disini yaa.." Merekapun duduk di kursi di hadapanku, gimana aku bisa makan nihhh?

"Oh iya, ceritakan kisah kalian dong.. Bolehkan? Yunnie tadi bilang tidak boleh. Pelit sekali! Masa Joongie tega sama Jeje?" Ya ampun, apa yang kulakukan, bertingkah seperti mereka dan memanggil namaku sendiri sebagai pengganti kata 'aku'.

"Boleh kok! Yunnie jahat kok nggak mau bilang ke Jeje." Rajuknya pada Yunho, namun tak lama, ia menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Yunho.

"Jadi begini, kami pertama bertemu waktu kecil sekali. Bahkan Joongie belum bisa berjalan waktu itu, sedangkan Yunnie sudah bisa berjalan dan berbicara, usia kami terpaut 2 tahun. Kami tetangga sebelah rumah, kemanapun akan bersama, bahkan eomma Joongie bercanda dengan mengatakan bahwa akan menjodohkan Yunnie dengan Joongie, yang disetujui oleh eomma Yunnie juga. Hihihi, mungkin akan terkabul yaa.. Kira-kira ketika Joongie masuk SMP, dan Yunnie di kelas 3 SMP, Joongie menyadari bahwa Yunnie di sekolah itu, banyak yang suka, Joongie cem.. Eh, cem.. Cemburu... Jadi Joongie buru-buru 'tembak' Yunnie.. Iya, begitu.. Hehe" Jaejoong bercerita dengan beragam ekspresi, bahkan aku nyaris tak bisa melanjutkan makanku karena selalu memperhatikannya bercerita.

"Oh jadi Joongie cemburu waktu itu? Makanya ngambek dan kabur? Lalu pergi dengan Seunghyun? Marah dan mengunci diri di kamar? Apa Joongie menangis waktu itu? Karena saat aku masuk dengan kunci dari eomma Kim, Joongie tertidur dengan bekas air mata di pipi Joongie.." Tanya Yunnie, eh, Yunho pada Jaejoong dengan nada menggoda, kemudian Yunho mengecup pelipis Jaejoong yang menunduk malu karena ketahuan.

Sungguh, jika diperbolehkan untuk nosebleed, mungkin sekarang aku sudah pingsan kehabisan darah. Mereka tidak sungkan untuk menunjukkan kemesraan mereka! Dan itu amat sangat menggemaskan!

"Po.. Pokoknya begitu. Lalu kami pacaran. Yunnie ngaku ke eomma Yunnie, jadi eomma Joongie, appa Joongie, dan appa Yunnie, semuanya tahu. Tapi mereka mendukung, karena memang dari kecil Joongie sudah selalu bersama Yunnie." Lanjut Jaejoong bercerita.

"Joongie sudah bilang yang itu tadi, sayang.." Yunho menegur Jaejoong dengan lembut, aduh, aku iri.. Aku juga mau namjachingu yang seperti Yunho!

"Eh, iya ya. Jadi sekarang Yunnie sama Joongie udah tunangan. Udah jadi pengusaha! Yunnie 26, dan Joongie 24. Cafe ini nih, usaha Yunnie sama Joongie!" Jadi cafe ini milik mereka, pantas saja mereka tak sungkan ataupun malu dengan menunjukkan kemesraan mereka.

"Omo! Kalian itu sudah... 26 dan 24?! Aku sudah tak sopan! Aku masih 22 tahun dan memanggil kalian tanpa panggilan 'oppa'. Mianhae, oppadeul! Jeongmal mianhae!" Sahutku segera berdiri dan membungkukkan badanku saat menyadari umur mereka sesungguhnya. Aduh, kuharap mereka tak membenciku setelah ini.

"Hahaha.. Inilah kenapa Joongie tertarik sama Jeje dari awal. Jeje begitu jujurrrr! Imut lohh!" Kata Jaejoong sambil merangkul lengan Yunho.

"Maafkan Jeje... Mulai sekarang Jeje akan panggil Joongie dengan Joongie oppa dan Yunnie dengan Yunho oppa saja ne? Sepertinya terlalu imut jika Yunho oppa dipanggil Yunnie oppa, kecuali jika Joongie oppa yang memanggil." Lanjutku berusaha bertingkah sedikit 'imut' #readermuntah agar dimaafkan dan sedikit pula menggoda couple itu.

"Andwaeee.. Lebih lucu Yunnie oppa sajaa.."

"Yunho oppa sajaa.."

"Shirreo, Jeje-yaa..."

"Jebal, oppa-yaa..."

"U-uh.." Jaejoong oppa mem-pout-kan bibirnya dan matanya tampak sedikit berkaca-kaca. Aduh, aku tak tegaaa... Segera kulirik Yunho oppa dan memberi kode agar segera melerai kami, yang dibalas anggukan singkat pertanda ia mengerti.

"Sudah, sudah.. Kasihan Jeje kalau Joongie paksa-paksa begitu. Kajja, kita kembali dulu, Boo. Mengantarkan pesanan skenario ke meja counter. Kajja, kajja, kajja!" Ajak Yunho pada Jaejoong yang kembali merangkul lengannya dan menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Yunho.

"Arrasseo.. Mian.. Annyeong, Jeje! Yunnie, gendong..." Yunho segera mengangkat Jaejoong dengan mudah dan menggendongnya ala bridal-style. Aigoo.. Kalian seperti pengantin baru saja.. Padahal menikahpun belum.

Kulanjutkan makanku dengan tenang, berharap cepat usai agar bisa segera menikmati skenario-skenario yang kupesan tadi! Aku tidak sabarrr! Ah, apakah aku belum bilang skenario yang akan kulihat nanti? Baiklah, nama skenario yang pertama adalah 'Chocolate Kiss', mereka akan memakan sepotong coklat kecil pada kedua sisi, seperti pocky game, tapi yang membedakannya adalah sang uke yang akan maju duluan dengan alasan, 'Cokelat itu sepertinya enak, aku coba ya..' Jadi sang seme yang pertama menggigit coklat itu, kemudian sang uke akan maju. Pantas saja, Yunho merekomendasikan yang ini, dia mau lihat ukenya jadi agresif. Dasar!

Untuk yang kedua, astaga, ini rate 17.. Aku bersyukur dilahirkan lebih cepat 5 tahun. Jika tidak, mungkin aku tidak akan menyaksikan skenario ini. Judulnya, oh tidak. Aku malu dengan judulnya. Judulnya 'Butterfly Kiss'. Kyaaa! Tanpa dijelaskan tentu kalian tahu kan? Eh, tidak tahu? Itulohhh.. Kissmark :* ! Jadi menurut deskripsi di menunya, mereka akan berciuman biasa, lalu mereka akan memperdalam ciuman itu, kemudian sang seme akan meninggalkan beberapa butterfly kiss di permukaan kulit sang uke. Kutebak sih, leher. Tapi sifat pervert Yunho, siapa yang tahu? Jangan-jangan, di dada Jaejoong? Atau di perut? Atau di... Ah tidak-tidak.. Ini rate 17, bukan 21.. Tapi 21 pun aku masih diizinkan! Jeongmal gomawoyo, eomma.. Appa melakukan timing yang tepat saat 'menembak' di dalam eomma. Omo, virus pervert Yunho menular!

**.9095.**

Ah kenyangnya.. Walaupun porsinya tidaklah terlalu besar, namun tetap saja aku kekenyangan karena terlalu semangat. Makanan itu buru-buru kutelan, hingga nyaris tersedak. Selain karena tidak sabar, sesungguhnya rasa makanannya pun tidaklah buruk, bahkan sangat enak. Sungguh, aku perlu membership cafe ini!

"Apa anda sudah selesai, agasshi?" Tanya seorang namja imut yang, aigoo.. Semok sekali bokongnya.. Bokongku rasanya tidak sebagus itu! Masa aku iri dengan bokong seorang namja -_-

"Ne, gomawo.. Kau seksi ya..." Gumamku tanpa sadar! Sungguh, aku tak sadar bahwa aku mengucapkan hal itu. Setelahnya aku refleks menutup mulutku yang dengan lancangnya berbicara. Aduh, aku malu sekaliii!

Untungnya ia hanya tertawa, tidak ada ekspresi marah disana, hanya sedikit keterkejutan, kurasa. Kucoba untuk melihat name-tagnya, namun gagal karen tertutup oleh tangannya yang mengambil piring kotor bekas makanku.

"Nde, kamsahamnida, agasshi. Banyak yang mengatakan hal itu, mungkin karena buttku yang tidak rata ini. Namun aku bersyukur tentunya, karena aku uke! Jadi semeku pasti merasa beruntung nanti ketika melakukan hubungan.. Omo! Apa yang kubicarakan?! Jwiseonghamnida agasshi!" Iapun panik, karena nyaris mengatakan hal-hal berbau mesum disini. Aku hanya tertawa lepas, tak kusangka aku akan disiram air segar seperti ini. Sungguh amat sangat menghibur. Melihat ia terus-menerus panik dan meminta maaf, aku berinisiatif untuk bertanya.

"Jangan dipikirkan, usiaku sudah cukup, bahkan lebih dari cukup untuk mengerti hal-hal tersebut. Naneun Jeanne ieyo, ireumi mwoeyo?"

"Annyeonghaseyo.. Naneun Xiah Junsu imnida, mannaseo bangapseumnida. Couple ku adalah Yoochun, yang menyambut anda tadi diawal anda memasuki cafe kami." Balasnya sambil menunduk sedikit. Jadi ini ukenya Yoochun. Ya ampun, yang satu kelebihan jidat, yang satu lagi kelebihan bokong. Ckckck.. #digampar

"Junsu-ie, boleh tolong panggilkan YunJae?" Pintaku, karena jujur, aku tak sabar! Kyaa!

"Eh? YunJae? Nugu?" Tanyanya kebingungan. Aigo, nan jeongmal pabo-ya! Kenapa malah jadi YunJae, pikirku supaya cepat kusingkat saja. Tentu tak semua orang mengerti, bahkan mungkin tak ada yang mengerti.

"Mian, maksudku Yunho Jaejoong, supaya cepat saja tadi, jadi kusingkat. Hehe" Balasku sedikit menyengir Siwon, eh, kuda.

"Ah, arrasseo.. Lucu juga, YunJae.. Yak, YunJae hyung! Yeogisseo!" Aish! Lengkingannya seperti lumba-lumba kejepit bokong bebek! Eh? Sepertinya aku sunguh-sungguh iri dengan bokongnya, hingga sensi dengan segala bokong.

"Eh, nggak ada yang ngerti YunJae itu apa sih ya.. Yunho hyung! Jaejoong hyung! Yeogiii!" Teriaknya lagi mengulang kesalahanku tadi. Telingakuu...

Tak lama Junsu pun pamit permisi ketika Yunho oppa dan Joongie oppa datang. Aduh, aku lupa.. Apa Junsu lebih tua dariku juga? Jangan-jangan aku sudah tidak sopan lagi?

"Jja, apa kau siap, Jeje? Chocolate Kiss dan Butterfly Kiss kan?" Tanya Yunho oppa ketika sampai di mejaku sambil membawa sebuah piring berisi potongan-potongan cokelat putih, cokelat susu, dan cokelat hitam.

"Pertanyaan itu sepertinya lebih cocok untuk kalian berdua, oppa. Terutama Joongie oppa, ia tampak gugup." Godaku pada mereka berdua karena melihat Joongie oppa yang menunduk daritadi. Aku bertaruh pipinya merona sekarang.

"Ne, ia memang tampak gugup. Apa kau sudah tak sabar, Joongie chagiya?" Goda Yunho oppa ikut-ikutan.

"Ah ppaliwa! Jangan menggodaku terus!" Joongie oppa pun menatap kami dengan tajam, namun malah membuatnya tampak semakin imut. Hati-hati diterkam namja pervert di sampingmu, oppa!

Yunho oppa duduk di hadapanku, sedangkan Joongie oppa berdiri tak jauh dari meja. Skenariopun dimulai. Aku melihat mereka dengan hati berdebar.

Yunho oppa mulai memakan cokelat di hadapannya, potongan pertaman sudah masuk di mulutnya, cokelat susu. Potongan kedua segera menyusul, cokelat hitam. Oppa, kau mau melakukan skenario atau memang lapar, cepat sekali makannya. Potongan ketiga, cokelat putih, hendak digigitnya, tiba-tiba Joongie oppa bergaya seakan ia habis berlari dan menghampiri Yunho oppa.

"Aigo, Yunnie disini rupanya.. Joongie cari daritadi. Eh? Itu cokelat? Joongie suka cokelat!" Joongie oppa mengambil cokelat yang ada di meja, cokelat hitam, dan mengigitnya sedikit.

"Yunnie, cokelatnya pahit! Ini dark chocolate ya?" Joongie oppa mengeluh dengan membentuk pout.

"Aish, dasar.. Jangan asal ambil makanya.. Pilih yang cokelat susu atau cokelat putih kalau mau yang manis.." Yunho oppa menggerutu seakan ia malas dan kesal dengan tingkah Joongie oppa. Yunho oppa hendak melanjutkan acara makan cokelatnya, ia meletakkan cokelat putih itu diantara giginya, namun tidak digigit, melainkan hanya ditahannya disana.

"Arrasseo, yang ini pasti manis.." Setelah berkata begitu, Joongie oppa pun segera memajukan dirinya dan mengemut cokelat yang ada digigitan Yunho oppa, ia tidak langsung menggigitnya. Mata Joongie oppa terpejam sebentar, seakan merasakan rasa cokelat putih yang menyapa indera perasanya. Sedangkan Yunho oppa berakting seakan ia terkejut dengan membelalakkan kedua bola matanya.

Sesaat kemudian, Joongie oppa membuka kedua doe-eyes nya dan bergerak maju, digigitnya cokelat itu perlahan, seakan sengaja membuatku semakin berdebar. Sedikit lagi, kedua bibir berbeda bentuk itu akan bertemu. Jantungku semakin berdebar tak karuan, entah bagaimana dengan mereka, yang pasti aku nyaris berteriak kencang jika tidak kututup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku.

KISS :* :* :*

Cherry lips itu bertemu dengan hearted-shape lips milik Yunho oppa! Pekikanku tak sengaja terlepas, pelan namun cukup terdengar. Aku tahu mereka mendengarnya, namun mereka seakan tak memperdulikannya. Mereka sibuk membagi rasa manis cokelat putih itu. Keduanya sudah memejamkan mata mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan aku berusaha menjaga kedua kelopakku tak menutup, karena akan sangat disayangkan jika aku melewatkan sepersekian detikku untuk mengerjapkan mata.

Kulihat bibir mereka bergerak-gerak, seakan mendamba untuk menyesap rasa manis itu lebih dalam lagi. Hei, hei! Ini bahkan belum yang rate 17! Tak sanggup kubayangkan bagaimana skenario yang kedua nanti.

Terlihat sepintas cokelat putih yang sedikit lumer itu berpindah ke dalam mulut Joongie oppa setelah tadi nampak diperebutkan sejoli yang berciuman itu. Dan ciuman itu dilepaskan. Sedikit tak rela aku melihatnya, seharusnya bisa lebih lama! Tapi aku sendiri takut pingsan kehabisan darah.

"The end! Hehehehe..." Ujar Joongie oppa sedikit tertawa, nampak bibirnya masih basah dan ada sedikit lumeran cokelat di tepi bibirnya. Aku hendak memberitahunya perihal itu, namun aku kalah cepat dengan Yunho oppa. Tanpa sungkan ia segera mengecup dan menyesap tepi bibir Joogie oppa dan membersihkan lumeran cokelat putih itu. Hell no! Apakah akh barusan membayangkan lumeran cokelat putih itu adalah 'sesuatu' yang lain?!

"Ada lumeran cokelat disitu tadi.." Jawab Yunho oppa kalem saat ditatap bingung oleh Joongie oppa. Kemudian rona merah terlihat lagi di pipi Joongie oppa, tangannyapun bergerak menyentuh bekas lumeran cokelat itu. Matanya melirik tak tentu arah, khas orang salah tingkah.

"Kalian benar-benar romantis.. Bahkan tadi kukira aku sedang menyaksikan skenario yang rate nya 17. Aku tak bisa menebak bagaimana skenario yang rate nya 17 nanti. Aigoo..." Pujiku kepada mereka, tepatnya sebuah sindiran. Romantis macam apa yang berciuman seperti tadi, mungkin tepatnya saking romantisnya sampai terbawa nafsu. Itu sungguh-sungguh hot, kukatakan itu padamu, readers!

"Berikutnya, skenario Butterfly Kiss kan? Kau mau melihatnya disini atau di ruang khusus, Jeje?" Tanya Joongie oppa, seperti berusaha mengalihkan perhatian. Eh, chakkaman. Ruang khusus?

"Ruang khusus itu untuk skenario yang rate nya 17, karena dikhawatirkan ada tamu lain yang belum berumur 17 tahun dan tak sengaja melihatnya." Yunho oppa menjelaskannya padaku, mungkin mengerti akan kebingunganku dari raut wajahky yang mengernyit.

"Arrasseo, kajja kesana saja.." Jawabku sambil membereskan barang-barangku dan membawa tasku mengikuti langkah mereka ke sebuah ruang khusus, mungkin lebih cocok disebut bilik, karena di dalamnya hanya tersedia sebuah sofa untuk 2 orang, 2 kursi biasa, dan sebuah meja kecil di ujung bilik.

Jika yang skenario biasa saja sudah seperti tadi, pasti readers bisa membayangkan yang kedua kan? Jadi silakan dibayangkan sendiriiiiii!

**.9095.**

**END!**

.

.

.

.

.

#plak. LiZz nggak sekejam itu kok.. XD

**TBC** -_-

.

**Yeyy! Chapter 2 udah jadii! Bingungkah kalian dengan Jeanne POV? Atau lebih menghayati jadinya? Bisa dibayangkan tokoh Jeanne atau Jeje itu sebagai kalian, sengaja LiZz buat Jeje itu OC supaya seakan-akan readers sendiri yang datang ke cafe itu. Semoga readers bahagia yaa (?)**

**Jeongmal kamsahamnida untuk review, follow, dan fav di chapter 1 / prologue. Mianhae nggak bisa balas 1 1 dan disebutin 1 1 juga. LiZz ngetik FF di hape soalnya, bukan di laptop atau komputer, jadi gampang capek tangannya -_-**

**Buat "jenniYJWK", benar sekali! Itu video yang sama yang kita lihat! Terlalu dibuat" dan kurang ada chemistry nya. Hehehe. Kalau YunJae kan selalu romantiss! #smirk**

**Jja, review jusseyo :)**


	3. Chapter 3 - This Is Not Right!

**Title : Ninety Ninety Five (9095)**

**Pairing : YunJae &amp; Others**

**Rate : M #ketawanista**

**Author : .HaeHyuk**

**Disclaimer : Semuanya punya Tuhan**

**Warning : BL, Yaoi (mungkin), BoysLove, de el el**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Mesum (?) Lupakan**

**Summary : Jeanne, seorang fujoshi yang merupakan mahasiswa jurusan desain di salah satu universitas terkemuka Korea, secara tiba-tiba menemukan surganya di salah satu cafe mungil yang terketak di Apgujeong. Cafe bernama "Ninety Ninety Five" (9095) itu adalah cafe BL, a.k.a tempat delusi para Fujo/Fudanshi.**

**Annyeong! Gomawo untuk review, follow, &amp; fav yang LiZz terima di chapter 1 &amp; 2\. Are you ready for the 'Butterfly Kiss'?! Cekidot!**

**SPOILER / CLUE :**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ada 'sesuatu' tentang Yunconda nanti!**

**Dan...**

**Siap-siaplah tertawa mesum #plak**

**.**

**.9095.**

**Jeanne POV**

Kududukkan bokongku yang tak sesemok bokong Junsu ke salah satu bangku yang ada disana. Kenapa aku masih kepikiran dengan bokong sih -_-. Sengaja kupilih bangku yang biasa, karena kukira akan lebih nyaman untuk mereka ketika melakukan skenario yang kuminta di sofa. Tentunya lebih hot kalau dilakukan di sofa kan?

"Kenapa Jeje duduk di situ? Bukannya lebih nyaman di sofa? Keras loh kursinya.." Tanya Joongie oppa sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan imut. Ya ampun, segitu tidak kreatifnya aku, sampai-sampai hanya kata imut yang kugunakan untuk mendeskripsikan sikap Joongie oppa?

"Gwaenchana, kukira skenario kalian akan lebih mengasyikkan jika dilakukan di sofa.. Benar kan, saudara U-Know Yunho yang sedang menyeringai mesum di belakang sana?" Segera saja Joongie oppa menoleh kearah belakang, tepatnya kearah Yunho oppa yang tertangkap basah memikirkan hal-hal yang terlalu 'jauh'.

"Eh.. Ah.. Ya, mungkin.. Begitu.." Ujarnya salah tingkah dan kebingungan. Joongie oppa hanya menepuk jidatnya dengan malas. Kuharap jidatmu tidak bertambah lebar seperti Yoochun, oppa...

"Anjjo jusseyo (silakan duduk), aku tahu kau sudah tak sabar, Yunho oppa." Pintaku pada mereka. Sesungguhnya, aku sendiri sudah tak sabar. Kuharap mereka memiliki tissue di sini, atau tidak, darahku akan menetes kemana-mana.

Yunho oppa pun duduk, sedangkan Joongie oppa memposisikan dirinya di sebelahku, entah apa maksudnya. Yunho oppa mulai menghitung mundur dengan jarinya, kurasa skenario akan dimulai. Hatiku berdegub kencang!

"Mataharinya panas.. Joongie lelah, pusing.. Dunia berputar... Uh-uh.." Keluh Joongie oppa sambil berakting kelelahan. Ia tampak terhuyung-huyung, seperti akan pingsan. Hei, bahkan kita di dalam ruangan, mana ada matahari disini? Dan lagipula, namanya matahari pasti panas, oppa.. =_=

Melihat hal itu, Yunho oppa seketika berdiri, ia melangkah mendekati Joongie dengan kedua tangannya berada di saku celananya. Yunho oppa menunjukkan ekspresi mengernyit dengan raut sedikit kebingungan.

"Yak, Joongie-ya. Gwaenchana? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanyanya kalem dan cool. Andwae! Aku bisa-bisa jatuh cinta dan terpikat.. Tidak boleh, tidak boleh.. Jangan merusak hubungan mereka, mereka terlalu menggemaskan untuk dirusak.

"Eoh? Yunnie? Ini benar Yunnie? Joongie pusing, dunia serasa berputar.. Loh? Kenapa Yunnie ada du-.. Aaa..."

BLUK

Joongie oppa pun pingsan! Untung saja refleks Yunho oppa sangat baik, ia segera mendapatkan Joongie oppa dipelukannya. Segera diangkatnya Joongie oppa ala bridal style dan membaringkannya ke sofa. Untung saja aku memilih bangku ini dan bukannya sofa itu.

Jujur aku kagum dengan kemampuan akting mereka berdua! Untuk sesaat, aku benar-benar percaya Joongie oppa pingsan sungguhan, untungnya aku masih mengingat dimana aku berada dan apa yang sedang kulihat.

"2 jam kemudian." Ujar Yunho oppa dengan ekspresi konyol. Aigoo.. Merusak suasana romantis saja.

"Uh? Apa yang terjadi dengan Joongie? Loh, ada Yunnie?" Joongie oppa terbangun dari pingsan (pura-puranya). Ia tampak celingukan, sepertinya mencari tahu dimana ia berada.

"Ne, ini Yunnie. Kau pingsan tadi, Boo.. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau bisa berada di tengah-tengah lapangan yang panas itu?" Tanya Yunho oppa khawatir. Ia sungguh menunjukkan raut khawatir yang nyata. Membuatku terpukau dengan kemampuan akting mereka. Jika mereka memilih menjadi aktor, kurasa mereka mampu memenangkan penghargaan.

"Dihukum Ahra sunbae... Karena dekat-dekat dengan Yunnie..." Adunya dengan nada merajuk. Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca dan ekspresinya menunjukkan kalau Joongie oppa bisa menangis kapan saja. Ahra nugunde?! Biar kubunuh dia! Beraninya menghukum Joongie oppa!

"Cup.. Cup.. Uljimarago.. Yunnie milik Joongie, ne? Ahra akan Yunnie marahi nanti." Ujar Yunho oppa dengan amat sangat romantis! Ia bahkan menghapus air mata Joongie oppa yang mengalir di pipi Joongie oppa dengan ibu jarinya. Kuulangi, air mata itu sungguh-sungguh mengalir! Daebak!

"Hiks.. Keundae, Ahra sunbae bilang.. Hiks.. Kalau Yunnie sudah.. Hiks.. Poppo dia.. Hiks, hiks.. Di.. Di.. Di... Bibir... Huweee!" Tangis Joongie oppa pun pecah. Bahkan tubuhnya ikut bergetar pelan, air matanya mengalir deras, dan isakannya terdengar jelas. Sungguh, pemandangan itu dapat mengiris hatiku.

"Mwo?! Yunnie tidak pernah poppo orang lain selain Joongie! Never, chagiya, never! Jebal, uljima.. Yunnie sedih kalau Joongie menangis. Yunnie merasa selalu membuat Joongie menangis.. Mianhae tidak bisa membuat Joongie tersenyum.." Sahut Yunho oppa seraya memeluk Joongie oppa dengan lembut. Ia merengkuh Joongie oppa seakan Joongie oppa adalah sesuatu yang paling rapuh di dunia ini. Jawaban yang diberikan Yunnie oppa pun sanggup melumerkan hatiku, raut wajahnya yang sedih dan amat depresi itu membuatku tersentuh. Tak terasa air mataku ikut menggenang di pelupuk mataku.

"Jinja? Hiks.. Jinjaro? Yunnie geojimal, hiks.. Anieyo?" Tanya Joongie oppa memastikan pernyataan Yunho oppa barusan. Tangisannya sedikit mereda, namun tubuhnya masih bergertar lembut, seperti seseorang yang menahan tangisannya.

"Ne, Yunnie tidak berbohong. Yunnie tidak pernah mencium siapapun kecuali Joongie." Sahut Yunho oppa sembari melonggarkan pelukannya, menatap dalam kedua bola mata Joongie oppa dengan penuh cinta.

"Boo, let me prove that my love is real. I'll give all my love to you, please trust me." Lanjut Yunho oppa dengan amat sangat romantis. Eoh? Chakkaman. Rasanya aku pernah mendengar lirik itu pada sebuah lagu...

"Nde, Yunnie.. Midoyo.." Sahut Joongie oppa tersenyum lembut pada Yunnie oppa. Oh my God! Aku mau menangis rasanya. Lirik itu dari lagu milik DongBangShinKi yang berjudul I Believe! Lagu itu memang snagat menyentuh...

"Tutup matamu, sayang.." Ujar Yunho oppa dengan suara bass nya. Omo, omo, omo!

Joongie oppa menutup kedua kelopak matanya. Dilanjutkan dengan pergerakkan Yunho oppa yang semakin mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir merah merekah milih Joongie oppa.

KISS (!)

Bibir merekapun bertemu, hanya menempel untuk beberapa saat. Dan, aigo! Mereka mulai saling bergerak. YunJae melakukan deep kiss! Yunho oppa menggerakkan tangan kirinya yang semula berada di punggung Joongie oppa, kini kearah pinggang Joongie oppa. Mengelusnya perlahan hingga membuatku mendengar suara desahan lembut milik Joongie oppa. Aku tak kuat!

Joongie oppa menggerakkan kedua tangannya agar dapat dikalungkannya di leher kokoh milih Yunho oppa, dilanjutkan dengan memainkan rambut brunette itu dengan gemas (?)

Suara decakan dan suara lidah mereka yang saling bertarung disana, tidak bisa kudeskripsikan, mian readers. Untung mempertahankan bibirku agar tidak berteriak saja sudah sulit.

Tangan kanan Yunho oppa menjelajahi tubuh bagian depan milik Joongie oppa, dari punggung, menuju ke perut, kemudian naik ke dada milik Joongie oppa yang tertutup kemeja putih. Tak berhenti disana, tangan berkulit tan itu bergerak pelan kearah, omo, omo! Apa itu nipple Joongie oppa yang menjadi tujuannya?! Ingin rasanya aku menutup mataku, namun aku tak rela!

"Mmh.. Akh.. Ge-.. Hh.. -li.." Joongie oppa berusaha berbicara diantara ciuman mereka. Kurasa mereka bisa saja turn-on disini. Kuharap mereka tak akan making out di sini! Oh gosh.. Aku takkan sanggup! Ini bukan Butterfly Kiss lagi kurasa! Judulnya harus diganti dengan Kiss Over NC! -_-

Dan Yunho oppa tidak berhenti! Ia melepas perlahan ciumannya, beralih mengecupi lelehan saliva yang ada di sekitar bibir Joongie oppa, kemudian pipi putih mulusnya, dilanjutkan dengan daun telinga kiri milik Joongie oppa yang ber-piercing.

"Yunh.. Chak-akh.. Chakkaman!"

"Waeyo, Boo?" Aduh, kenapa berhenti?! Eh?!

"Ini.. Kau.. Tidak.. Uh, salah skenario?" Toweng?! Masa salah skenario sih? Jangan-jangan ini ratenya benar-benar 21?!

"Ani.. Ini spesial untuk Jeje.. Jeje sudah kita anggap dongsaeng sendiri, ne? Jadi biarkan ia melihat hal-hal yang lebih dari tamu kita lainnya." Putus Yunho oppa sepihak. Matanya semakin gelap akan nafsu. Tentu saja! Siapa yang tidak gelap mata kalau melihat Joongie oppa tanpa pertahanan begitu? Kulit seputih mutiaranya yang berkilau, pelipisnya yang mengalirkan keringat membuatnya nampak seksi, bahkan bibir cherry nya yang membengkak dan terbuka seakan mengundang seme, kalau perlu yeoja sekalipun, untuk menyerangnya.

"Eoh? Dongsaeng?" Tanyaku bingung. Apa secepat ini kami menjadi akrab? Hanya gara-gara Joongie oppa menyukaiku, yang entah karena apa? Jangan berpikir yang buruk, wahai shipper. Aku tidak akan merusak hubungan YunJae seperti Ahra atau siapalah itu yang membuat Joongie oppa menangis tadi.

"Ne, Jeje imut soalnya.. Seperti Jiji di rumah. Hihihi." Mwo?! Siapa lagi Jiji itu? Bahkan di rumahnya Joongie oppa?!

"Jiji itu kucing peliharaannya Joongie.." Jelas Yunho oppa, mungkin ia melihat raut kebingunganku. Mwo?! Chakkaman! Aku disamakan dengan kucing?!

"Kucing?! Tapi aku masih manusia!" Protesku tak terima, bahkan aku berdiri dari dudukku secara tiba-tiba. Sepertinya tindakanku ini mengejutkan mereka. Namun tak lama, ekspresi mereka berganti tertawa konyol.

"Bukan itu maksud kami, Jeje-ya.. Joongie menganggapmu lucu, sehingga ia nyaman denganmu. Buktinya kami melakukan skenario ini di depanmu. Padahal biasanya Joongie akan menolak melakukan skenario rate 17 karena merasa risih dilihat para tamu. Aku sudah bilang kalau skenario itu jarang dipesankan? Itu karena Joongie menolak melakukannya dan melimpahkannya pada couple yang lain.." Ujar Yunho oppa panjang lebar lagi seperti di chapter 1. Jadi, aku.. Spesial? (Enggak! Elu dibikin seakan-akan spesial supaya FF ini bisa gua tulis! Dasar kau Hello Kitty! -Catatan hati seorang LiZziE-)

Aku menunduk, jujur, aku malu. Aku diperlakukan seakan aku berbeda dan spesial, membuatku... Chakkamanyo.. Sabar sebentar.. Apakah.. Itu... Nyata? Benarkah yang kulihat itu? Posisiku yang berdiri memudahkanku melihat hal itu... Hal yang sedari tadi tak dapat kulihat dengan jelas karena terlalu asyik melihat keadaan di atas. Kini, aku melihat... Hal yang ada di bawah... Itu... Benar-benar mengejutkan! Di celana Yunho oppa...

Ada...

Seekor...

...

...

...

MONSTER!

Omo! Omo! Ukurannya! UKURANNYA!

(LiZz: Say hello to Yunconda, Jeje.. :p)

"Oppa.. Itu... Itu... Itu..." Ucapku terbata-bata.. Aduh, bodohnya aku! Bagaimana bisa aku menunjuknya dan mengatakannya pada sang pemilik benda itu?!

Serentak mereka berdua melihat pada arah yang ditunjuk olehku. Kemudian ekspresi mereka berdua sungguh bertolak belakang.

"Aigoo.. Uri Jeje neomu pervert, eoh? Kenapa memperhatikan 'member'ku yang ada di bawah sana?" Goda Yunconda, eh, Yunho oppa sambil menyeringai.. Mesum? Lain lagi dengan Joongie oppa yang menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia bahkan tak sangup untuk tidak menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aniyo, oppa.. Hanya saja, tadi.. Tak sengaja.. Terlihat.. Tadi.. Aduh..." Kenapa aku mendadak gagap begini!

"Habis Yunconda-nya besar sekali, oppa!" Ups! Tamat riwayatku! Aku keceplosan!

"Yunconda? Igeo mwoya? (Apa itu?)" Tanya Joongie oppa dari balik telapak tangannya, dengan memberi jarak diantara jari tengah dan jari manisnya. Aigo, imut!

"Eh.. Itu... Mian! Lanjutkan skenarionya!" Aku menghempaskan bokongku dengan kuat ke kursi, nyaris membuatnya patah, mungkin...

Yunho oppa tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegang perutnya. Bahkan ia akan berguling-guling di lantai jika tidak mengingat umurnya.

"Jadi sekarang nama 'member'ku bukan LittleYunnie lagi, nde? Joongie chagiya, kurasa nama dari Jeje lebih sesuai, karena kau sendiri tahu kan, kalau 'dia' tidak 'little'? Aku cukup menyukai panggilan Yunconda itu. Hahahaha.." Goda Yunho oppa sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya, khas om-om mesum #plak.

"Shirreo! Itu memalukan!" Tolak Joongie oppa sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Aku hanya bisa terkikik pelan melihat ulah mereka.

"Tetapi itu fakta Joongie chagiya.. Kau sendiri yang paling tahu mengenai ukurannya kan? Atau jangan-jangan Joongie sudah lupa, ne? Mau Yunnie ingatkan lagi?" Joongie oppa membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar, begitu pula denganku! Skenario ini akan benar-benar melenceng dari aslinya! Namun aku tak berniat untuk menghentikannya sama sekali *evilsmirk

"Mwo?! Joongie tidak-.. Kyaa!" Belum sempat Joongie oppa menyelesaikan kalimat penyangkalannya, terdengar suara geraman rendah yang amat seksi. Rupanya Yunho oppa diam-diam menarik tangan Joongie oppa dan meletakkannya di... Aduh, haruskah kusebutkan nama 'itu'? Di.. Di... Yu-.. Yunconda -_-

"Yunnie...! Apa yang kau-.. Engh.. Akh!" Yunho oppa meletakkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher dan bahu Joongie oppa, mengigitnya pelan dan menjilatnya lembut. Kutebak rasa panas dan geli dari lidah Yunho oppa yang menyebabkan desahan milik Joongie oppa meluncur keluar.

Tak berhenti disana, tangan Yunho oppa yang tadi menuntun tangan Joongie oppa untuk menyentuh miliknya, kini beralih menyentuh selangkangan Joongie oppa, bahkan jika aku tak salah melihat, tangannya mulai bergerak pelan dan merangsang daerah itu!

Joongie oppa mendongakkan kepalanya, bibirnya nampak terbuka dan bergetar halus, sesekali terdengar rintihan dan pekikan kecil pertanda nikmat yang dihantarkan tangan berkulit tan itu pada area sensitif milik Joongie oppa.

Tiba-tiba saja Yunho oppa merendahkan kepalanya, mengangkat kemeja yang dipakai Joongie oppa sebatas perut, mengigit dan meninggalkan kissmark di perut Joongie oppa, tepat di atas tattoo yang terukir permanen. Eoh? Tattoo? Ada tattoo disana?

"Aah.. Yunhh.. Nghh.. Aw! Appo! Jangan digi-.. Githh.. Mhh.." Protesan Joongie oppa tertimbun desahan-desahan seksinya sendiri. Bahkan ketika Yunho oppa menaikkan kemejanya lagi hingga sebatas dada, menunjukkan nipple merah muda yang mencuat dan menantang siapapun untuk menggodanya. Dadanya cukup sintal untuk ukuran namja, bahkan sangat montok! Asetnya amat berharga! Bahkan lebih keren daripada bokong milik siapa tadi namanya? Dolphin?

"Yunnieehh.. Ppaliwaa! Ahhh.." Desahan Joongie oppa bertambah volumenya ketika nipple pinkish itu hilang di dalam hearted-shaped lips milik Yunho oppa. Kini bahkan Yunho oppa nampak menyusu pada dada Joongie oppa! Aku tak mampu lagi! Aku tak kuat! Ini lebih hot daripada JGV (Japanese Gay Video) yang biasa kutonton! Omo! Aku membongkar aibku sendiri. Don't tell anybody!

Dan satu lagi kissmark yang diukir di dada, aigoo.. Ada tattoo lagi disana.. Always.. Always, keep the.. Always keep the faith? Jinjja? Apa Joongie oppa seorang Cassiopeia? Lupakan, kissmark itu berwarna merah menyala, amat terang apalagi di bawah sinar lampu ruangan ini yang tampaknya sengaja dibuat amat terang.

Yunho oppa pun menjauhkan dirinya, menatap Joongie oppa dengan penuh cinta. Lain halnya dengan Joongie oppa, ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal dan bibirnya tetap terbuka, memudahkannya mengambil oksigen.

"Jja! Jeongmal kamsahamnida! Nafas dan darahku sudah terkuras habis, berkat kalian, the hottest couple in the world, YunJae! Kalian yang nyaris making out disini! Kalian yang nyaris membuka pakaian kalian disini! Aku tak yakin ini masih skenario atau kalian kelepasan tadi! Bahkan, oh my God! Aku dapat melihat tattoo-mu dengan jelas, oppa! Sejelas warna merah kissmark darimu, Yunho oppa! Astaga! Aku bisa mati disini!" Semburku tak karuan, panik, berdebar, sungguh, perasaanku saat ini tidak bisa dideskripsikan. Yang pasti, amat sangat penuh dengan Fujoshi &amp; YunJae's feel!

Mereka berdua melongo melihatku. Bahkan Joongie oppa hanya berkedip-kedip polos. Keheningan selama 15 detik, hanya terdengar suara nafasku yang menderu sehabis berteriak-teriak. Kuharap ruangan ini kedap suara.

"Yaampun.. Sabar, Jeje..." Ujar Joongie oppa akhirnya, memecah kecanggungan dan keheningan yang menakutkan tadi.

"Sejujurnya, kau benar, aku kelepasan.. Hehehehe." Bagaimana bisa Yunho oppa mengaku tanpa rasa bersalah, bahkan tertawa lebar begitu.

Kututup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku, rasa malu itu menyeruak ke dalam pikiranku. Akal sehatku sudah lenyap sepertinya dengan menyemprot mereka berdua dengan segala uneg-unegku -_-

"Hihihi.. Jeje amat lucu.. Panik sekali ya?"

"Kutebak ia sebenarnya mengharapkan adegan intinya tadi?"

"Aniyo! Aku tidak.. Aku tidak berpikir begitu.. Aku tidak.. Ya, aku sama sekali tidak.." Ujarku ragu-ragu. Benarkah aku sama sekali tidak memikirkan kelanjutan adegan mereka tadi. Lupakan! Lupakan! Eh, tunggu.. Jangan dilupakan, sayang kalau dilupakan..

"Oppa, aku pulang ne.. Sudah terlalu lama aku disini.. Aku akan buru-buru pulang, supaya oppadeul bisa menyelesaikan, ehmm.. Itu.." Tunjukku pada selangkangan mereka berdua yang nampak menggembung.

"Yak! Jeje-yaa...! Eoh? Chakkaman.. Jeje mau pulang?" Tanya Joongie oppa dengan cemberut. Menimbulkan kekehan pelan dari Yunho oppa.

"Tentu ia akan pulang, Boo.. Masa ia akan menginap disini? Lagipula kita ada 'urusan' yang amat penting.." Goda Yunho oppa sambil mengecup pipi Joongie oppa pelan. Betapa romantisnya ituuu!

"Setidaknya tinggalkan nomor teleponmu, Jeje-yaa.. Jeballl..." Rayu Joongie oppa padaku sambil mengulurkan smartphone nya paaku, menyuruhku mengisi nomor teleponku. Astaga, apakah ini sebuah kencan buta bertiga atau ajang melakukan poliandri.. Tak terhitung ungkapan keterkejutanku hari ini.

"Arrasseo, oppa.." Kuketikkan sederet nomor ponselku, yang tentunya sudah kuhafal luar kepala.

"Jja.. Annyeong!" Pamitku pada mereka.

"Chakkaman! Bear hug duluuu..!" Cegah Joongie oppa padaku. Bear hug? Igeo mwoya?

"Bear hug itu pelayanan spesial dari couple kami untuk para tamu pada akhir skenario. Hanya sekedar berpelukan bertiga. Joongie yang memberi nama itu. Katanya aku mirip beruang." Hahaha! Benar sekali oppa! Yunho oppa memang mirip beruang. Gendut, besar, lembut, dan.. Hangat? Apa ia hangat, oppa?

Kamipun berpelukkan sejenak, diiringi permohonan-permohonan dari Joongie oppa agar esok aku dapat mampir lagi. Kami seperti saudara yang terpisah di film Tri-Angle saja, Young Dal dan kedua saudaranya yang lain.

Segera kumelangkah keluar, pergi ke kasir, membayar biaya makanan dan pesanan skenarioku, dan segera melarikan diri dari cafe laknat ini. Laknat tapi memuaskan jiwa fujoshiku. Hahaha!

Apa kau ingin mampir kesana? Jujurlah saja kalau kau memang ingin.. Hehe..

Omong-omong, apa kalian penasaran dengan kelanjutan adegan YunJae tadi? Well, karena aku sudah melangkah pergi dari Ninety Ninety Five, aku tak bisa memberitahumu!

My First Visit!

Regards,

Jeanne (JeJe)

.

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**Alohaa.. LiZz balik bawa chapter ketiga, dan terakhir.. :'( Karena sejujurnya LiZz merasa kalau alurnya akan ketebak karena tokoh Jeje akan sering kesana, bertambah akrab dengan couple" disana, melihat banyak momen" menggemaskan, mengasyikan, dan memanaskan (?).**

**Jadi.. LiZz putuskan untuk berhenti di chapter 3 saja dan menjadikannya threeshoots.. Gomawo untuk semua readers yang udah review, fav, follow.. LiZz benar-benar senang ketika membaca review kalian yang mengatakan Joongie imut disini, kalian ingin ke cafenya, dan lain sebagainya. Doakan supaya LiZz dapat ide baru untuk FF lain secepatnya ne :)**

**Finally, review jusseyo =))**


End file.
